


It won't suck itself

by Trash



Category: AFI, Steel Panther
Genre: AUish, Crossover and I'm not sorry, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey goes to a Steel Panther gig</p>
            </blockquote>





	It won't suck itself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is all made up, including Steel Panther taking fans backstage. I blame Shinobi for everything.

"There's a show," Jade had said. "It's out of town and...we never hang out anymore."

"I'll be your designated," Davey said. Once upon a time he would have loved stringing Jade along and making him beg for a ride but he simply didn't have the energy. 

He picks Jade up and they drive for two hours to the show. The parking lot for the venue is full so they park a block over and walk, following the crowds of scantily clad girls and guys in shirts cut to shreds. 

"Steel Panther," Davey says. 

"Yeah. It's like, pantomime metal. It's hilarious, and they're so good. They could have easily written morose songs about broken hearts."

"But they wrote about pussy instead."

Jade cuffs him on the shoulder. "Precisely."

Jade starts drinking right away, and they spend the length of the support band's set at the bar. Soda is free for designated drivers so Jade only orders shots and adds them to the room-temperature cola Davey has no interest in. The support band leave to a round of polite applause and the crowd surge forward as the roadies set up for the main act. 

When they come on Jade drags him forward into the crowd. All around him girls and boys press against his side in equal states of undress. They know every word, they laugh hysterically at every pun, and all of them want to go backstage. Davey internally rolls his eyes, but the longer he watches the bassist the more he thinks he wouldn't mind a backstage pass. 

"Okay, Lexxi, pick your chick," says Michael, and Lexxi looks in his diamante encrusted hand mirror. 

"Jesus Christ, Lexxi," Satchel snaps, stomping across the stage. He snatches the pass from Lexxi's hand and dangles it in front of him. "Pick someone to bone."

Davey drives forward with the rest of the crowd and hopes for the best. He shrugs off Jade's grip as he tries to hold him back and shamelessly pouts in Lexxi's direction. The bassist leans down and taps the security guard in the pit on the shoulder, handing him the pass and saying something to him. 

The security guard climbs up onto the barricade and holds out the pass, pointing at Davey who can't believe his luck. He takes it, almost knocking out a blonde girl beside him. 

"Lexxi," Satchel starts.

"She has fabulous hair," he says. 

"That's a dude!" Satchel exclaims as Lexxi waves at Davey with just his fingers. 

They launch into the next song and Jade drags Davey out of the crowd and out into the hallway where they can hear each other. "What the fuck?"

"What?" Davey shrugs, tucking the laminated pass in the pocket of his jeans. 

"You know it's not real, right? They just take the fans backstage and sign stuff for them, sometimes they play a few songs. And you know it's all an act, yeah? Lexxi's real name is Travis, and I highly doubt-"

Davey cuts him off with a finger pressed to his lips. "I don't care," he says, and for once he means it. 

After the show he is ushered backstage with three girls who embrace him as another fangirl immediately. He knows he should care about Jade and where he will meet him later, but this bit of escapism is enough to deal with. The band appear ten minutes later having towelled down and proceed to sign each fan's pass and carry on their charade much as they did on stage. They play an acoustic cover of Girl from Oklahoma and then security come to escort them out the stage door. 

Except for Davey. 

"He is staying," Lexxi says, and this time the band don't even look up. The security guard nods, satisfied, and leaves the two of them alone as the rest of the band head to the bus. 

"I am?"

"I don't usually fuck fans," Lexxi says. 

"I'm not a fan." Davey feels closed in as Lexxi moves closer, so tall he looks down on him. 

"Then that works out well."

Davey follows him to the bus where the rest of the band already wait to I back to the hotel. "Travis," Satchel says, "not again. Management said-"

"Shut up, Russ," Lexxi laughs. He drags Davey into the back room by the hand. His touch sends a jolt though Davey's body and he can picture Lexxi on his back, long legs around his waist. As the bus pulls away they fall against one another, Davey pinned to the wall, but Lexxi keeps him trapped there and kisses him like this is a fight, not sex. 

Okay, so he's dirty. Davey isn't hugely surprised, and he's used to rough sex. But Lexxi's hand on his throat cuts off his breath enough to make him light-headed and then it is gone, gathered in his shirt and pulling him closer. His teeth catch Davey's lip and he tastes his own blood, still trying to catch his breath. He tries not to feel totally intimidated but he is. He is also hard already. He curves his back, pressing his hips forward. 

"Stop that," Lexxi says, pressing him back against the wall. "You're not in charge. Understand?"

Davey nods, meekly. 

When the bus stops Lexxi walks away and down the aisle to follow the others, now changed out of their Panther garb. Without their wigs they are fairly unrecognisable, save for Michael Star whose hair is his own. Lexxi glances back at him, eyes dark with lust, but says nothing. 

He troops into the hotel with the rest of the band and follows Lexxi to his room, though he gets the impression Lexxi wouldn't notice if he left. Once inside the room Lexxi busies himself with removing his wig, pinning it carefully to a stand on the dressing table. He expertly removes his makeup, all with his back to Davey who perches awkwardly on the end of the bed. 

Lexxi pulls off his shirt and dumps it in a bag, takes off his boots and pants and does the same with them. He turns to face Davey completely naked and raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Well?" 

Davey swallows hard and undresses quickly, unable to take his eyes off Lexxi's dick. This is definitely not going how he had imagined. He had hoped Lexxi would be a passive bottom, down to party. Instead, he has Travis - his stare even and as hard as his dick. 

"Get on your knees," Lexxi says, and Davey obeys. He braces his hands on Lexxi's hips but is still caught off guard when Lexxi guides his dick into Davey's mouth. It hits the back of his throat and he chokes, eyes watering. Lexxi strokes his hair and shushes him. "You okay?"

Davey mumbles an affirmative. He wants to take a minute to compose himself but Lexxi doesn't give him the chance. He fucks Davey's face with wild abandon, moaning lowly every time he buries himself all the way in Davey's mouth. Davey digs his nails into Lexxi's hips in an attempt to show some dominance. 

Then Filthy Gorgeous by The Scissor Sisters starts playing from the pocket of his jeans and he hesitates, not taking his mouth off Lexxi for a second. He reaches behind him to dig his phone out of his pocket and Lexxi snaps his fingers at him. 

"Give me that," he says, answering it. "The person you are calling has a mouth full of Lexxi Foxx's dick. Please call again later." He hangs up and throws the phone at the bed, just as he pushes Davey away and holds him at arm’s length, jerking off quickly and coming on his face. 

Davey looks up at him, come smeared across his skin. He feels let down, and his erection is begging for attention, but Lexxi smiles down at him and says "Don't worry, babe, that was just act one."

[tbc]


End file.
